Le Remplaçant
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Moi, c'est Justine, élève de Troisième dans un bahut assez pourri du Pas-de-Calais. Dans mon bahut, il ne se passe jamais rien sauf des profs qui tombent enceinte de temps à autre. Mais, moi, j'ai eu une prof tombée gravement malade et maintenant on a un remplaçant. Il est cool, mais il est... Bizarre, M. Jonquille, quand même.
1. Chapitre 1

_Tu le trouves pas bizarre, toi, le remplaçant d'Anne ? _Je demande à Rapha, perplexe après un cours d'Histoire plutôt particulier.

Moi, c'est Justine Lhotar, mais on m'appelle plus souvent Juju. Je suis en Troisième au Collège de l'Esplanade, plus précisément en 305. Rapha, elle s'appelle Raphaëlle Garionne en vrai, mais on l'appelle tous Rapha, à part les profs, et encore, Mlle Celan l'appelle « Cocotte » elle. On n'est pas dans la même classe, elle et moi. Elle, elle est en 303, comme notre grande amie Christiane, qu'on appelle tous « Cricri ».

Anne, c'est Mme Maucin, notre prof d'Histoire-Géo de cette année. On l'a toutes les trois, même si je ne suis pas dans la même classe. Enfin, je devrais dire, ancienne prof d'Histoire, parce qu'elle est partie en congé maladie à durée indéterminée et on nous a dit qu'on ne risquait plus de l'avoir à moins qu'on redouble notre Troisième. Moi, je suis dégoûtée, je l'aime beaucoup Mme Maucin, même si elle est loin d'être un canon de beauté, il faut le dire.

Maintenant, on a un gars en Histoire-Géo. Il s'appelle M. Jonquille. On ne sait pas son prénom, mais on sait juste qu'il s'appelle M. Jonquille, et qu'il travaillait dans des collèges de la côte en tant que remplaçant avant de débarquer à l'Esplanade.

Je ne l'aime pas trop, M. Jonquille. Pas seulement parce que je suis dégoûtée de ne plus avoir Mme Maucin, mais aussi parce qu'il est… Bizarre. Mais pas bizarre comme moi, genre farfelu, non non : il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui. Comme si… Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, mais quoi, je n'en sais rien.

M. Jonquille, au début, je l'appelais « Madame ». Il est super efféminé, plus efféminé encore que certaines de nos profs femmes genre Mlle Celan. Et Mlle Celan, elle porte des jupes tout le temps, a des talons super hauts et passe son temps à porter des t-shirts de femme. Pourtant, il porte des costumes, ça se voit qu'il essaie de se faire passer comme viril, mais sa voix est fluette comme Christiane quand elle se met à crier comme une hystérique, et croyez-moi, c'est une vraie soprano des sommets du hurlement, notre Cricri nationale.

D'après la mère de Rapha, il s'appellerait Julien, M. Jonquille. Nous, avec les amies de la 303, on l'appelle « Juliette » pour déconner, mais ça il ne faut pas le dire devant lui, car même s'il a l'air très gentil, on va éviter. Déjà que Mme Maucin l'a presque mal pris quand Christiane lui a dit que je l'appelais « Monsieur » quand je suis rentrée pour la première fois en A24 cette année…

M. Jonquille, il débarque un peu quand même. Il a du mal à savoir où sont les salles, tellement que c'est nous qui avons dû lui montrer sa salle de cours, la salle A24. Il nous a demandé pourquoi les profs ne changeaient pas de salle ici, mais nous, on lui a juste répondu qu'on ne savait pas, parce qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi. Même dans le collège de mon cousin Maxime ça ne fonctionne pas comme dans notre bon vieux collège de l'Esplanade.

On a dû tout lui expliquer, à M. Jonquille. On a dû lui expliquer qu'à la cantine faut faire passer les élèves qui ont qu'une seule demi-heure pour manger, c'est-à-dire les latinistes, les Section Euro et les CHAM, avant lui, même si les profs sont censés être prioritaires sur nous, quand il n'avait pas qu'une demi-heure pour manger. On a aussi dû lui expliquer pourquoi Lucie et moi on arrive en retard le vendredi midi.

Au moins, par rapport à Anne, M. Jonquille, il est compréhensif. On lui dit un truc, il comprend et il pose des questions quand il a des doutes. Il est super gentil M. Jonquille, en fait. Il est bizarre, il n'est pas aussi bien que Mme Maucin, mais il est super sympa, et ça, c'est cool. Comme ça, je me dis qu'on aurait pu avoir pire, avec les amies de la 303.

Mais M. Jonquille, il passionne tout le monde. Autant Mme Maucin était super bizarre et franchement austère pendant ses cours, autant lui… Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais j'ai l'impression que ma classe s'est fait lobotomisé le cerveau lorsqu'on a changé de prof. Moi, ses cours, je rentre moins dedans que ceux d'Anne, mais ça c'est normal, je suis toujours dégoûtée, donc je reste froide à son cours. Mais je suis quand même hein, n'allez pas croire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Ça fait bizarre quand même, de changer de prof en cours d'année. Ca va faire quatre ans que je suis à l'Esplanade, mais ça n'empêche que je n'ai vécu ça qu'en Sixième, parce que ma prof d'Anglais était partie en congé maternité, même si on le savait tous qu'elle était enceinte de toute façon, ça se voyait parce qu'elle était petite, aussi grande que nous quand on était en Sixième je suis sûre. Maintenant, on l'a en Euro avec Rapha et Cricri, et elle est petite par rapport à nous, surtout par rapport à Rapha qui est la plus grande de nous trois.

La salle A24 a toujours ses cartes. Quand on lui a demandé ce qu'il allait en faire, M. Jonquille nous a répondu qu'il les laisserait là pour que notre prof retrouve la salle comme elle l'avait laissée avant de partir pour l'hôpital d'Helfaut. Il les utilise même de temps à autre, même s'il arrive souvent qu'il vienne avec son ordi portable et son vidéoprojecteur pour nous montrer des cartes plus détaillées et des vidéos. Il me rappelle M. Ablosseurd, le prof d'Anglais, comme ça, lui aussi il fait ça, mais à tous les cours. Il est trop bien, M. Ablosseurd, en plus ça fait trois ans que je l'ai.

Mais ce qui est bizarre avec M. Jonquille, c'est qu'il me met en confiance. Je n'ai pas peur de dire une connerie quand il pose une question alors qu'avec Mme Maucin j'avais toujours peur de me planter comme une sombre crêpe. Non, lui, il te corrige juste gentiment, parfois avec une petite blague gentillette en accompagnement. Mme Maucin, elle, elle te servait son « non » froid et dur ou un morceau de son amour aussi cinglant que brutal.

M. Jonquille, ses collègues ne l'apprécient pas trop. Surtout mon prof d'Histoire de l'an dernier, qu'on appelle tous Gilles ou par son p'tit surnom Gilou quand il n'est pas là, car il déteste qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Il m'appelle « Mademoiselle Lhotar » depuis que je l'ai eu, en Cinquième, et même encore maitenant, il m'appelle comme ça. Mes amis, ça devient « Monsieur Heudun », « Mademoiselle Garionne », « Mademoiselle Xone », « Mademoiselle Loréa », etc.

Il est ami avec Mme Maucin, Gilles. Donc n'imaginez pas comment il était dégoûté quand il l'a vue partir en arrêt maladie je ne sais quoi. Et pire encore fut quand il commença à parler de M. Jonquille, qu'il dit être « un p'tit jeunot qui ne sait pas comment faire cours correctement sans demander à ses élèves ». Il est gentil, Gilou, d'habitude, mais là… Il doit ne vraiment pas l'aimer.

C'est vrai que M. Jonquille est un peu paumé par moments dans son cours… Des fois, il nous demande ce qu'on veut faire en Education Civique car il ne comprend rien à l'ordre, il faut le dire presque incompréhensible, que Mme Maucin a établi avant de partir. En même temps, j'avoue que reprendre les travaux de cette chère Anne en cours de route doit être compliqué, car elle est très orgueilleuse quand elle parle de son boulot et M. Jonquille est tout l'inverse. Il n'a pas confiance en lui, le « jeunot » comme l'appellent les autres profs du bahut.

En même temps, à sa place, je n'aurais pas confiance en moi non plus si mes collègues passaient leur temps à me rabaisser, que ce soit en face ou devant mes élèves. Mme Carnalls, la prof de Latin, s'est bien exprimée sur le sujet un jour :

_M. Jonquille ? Vous voulez parler de ce p'tit jeunot qui ne sait même pas comment porter une veste de costume correctement et qui ne sait toujours pas comment se servir de la machine à café de la salle des profs ? Il est trop gentil, il n'arrivera à rien de bon pour le Brevet._

Je l'ai trouvée particulièrement méchante là, Mme Carnalls. Elle n'est pas vraiment bien placée pour faire des reproches sur la gentillesse, elle qui m'a agressée comme ça pour avoir fait un truc que je pouvais faire depuis que je l'ai, c'est-à-dire l'an dernier. Pff, tu peux parler de cet « incapable de jeunot », mais elle aussi, elle a des moments d'égarement qui durent trois plombes.

Mlle Celan l'a aussi pas mal arrosé. A de nombreuses reprises, elle s'est permis de critiquer un prof bien plus investi dans son boulot qu'elle… Bah, elle passe son temps à se plaindre de sa vie, ce qui commence à franchement me taper sur les nerfs d'ailleurs, peu importe ce que pourra dire Rapha à ce sujet.

En fait, je crois que je l'aime plutôt bien, M. Jonquille…


	2. Chapitre 2

On devait aller à la Coupole, avec Mme Maucin et son mari ce samedi-ci. Le projet était déjà abouti et nous avions payé nos quatre euros cinquante symboliques pour aller voir tout ce qu'ils avaient sur les guerres mondiales et la guerre froide. On devait y aller pour réviser les leçons et, accessoirement, approfondir notre cours qui ressemblait déjà pas mal à des blocs d'écritures bleues fadasses parce que Mme Maucin ne supporte par l'encre rouge visiblement… Même si elle corrige ses interros au rouge.

Mais M. Jonquille, il n'en savait rien quand on lui a refilé les deux classes et demie de Cinquième et les deux classes de Troisième qu'avait Mme Maucin en cours. Il n'habite même pas dans le coin d'après ce qu'il nous a dit et il ne connaissait en aucun cas les gens qui géraient ça. Et surtout pas le mari de la prof, ça c'est sûr.

Donc finalement, on n'ira pas à la Coupole. Mes parents en veulent au prof, mais on sait tous qu'il n'y peut rien, le pauvre…

L'autre jour, j'entendais Mlle Celan et Mme Sicagalla parler avant le cours de Français. Elles parlaient de M. Jonquille, je reconnais bien le surnom « p'tit jeunot » quand les profs parlent de lui. Mme Sicagalla est super gentille d'habitude, mais je crois que sa grossesse lui monte à la tête de temps à autres. Et cette fois, c'est une des fois où son fœtus semble parler à sa place tant ses propos sont… Je ne saurais les définir.

_Tu as vu comment Julien était ce matin en salle des profs ? Quel air dépravé je te raconte pas ! _Commença Mme Sicagalla sur son ton qui veut exprimer une certaine indignation.

_Chuis d'accord avec toi, il sait plus comment marcher correctement ou quoi ? J'veux dire, t'as vu comment il marche ? _Répondit Mlle Celan avec un dédain si condescendant qu'elle perdit pas mal de places dans mon estime.

_Maintenant que tu l'dis, il titube depuis quelques temps déjà. Il est bourré en permanence ? Pff, quel modèle pour les jeunes ! J'espère qu'Anne reviendra vite, je ne supporte plus de voir son remplaçant. _Acheva ma prof de Français avant le cours.

J'écoutais la discussion, étant devant la porte de la salle A34 alors qu'elles parlaient à l'intérieur de la dite salle. Je ne pouvais plus les voir de la journée sans me rappeler de cette discussion. Elles étaient infâmes les deux copines du troisième étage. Elles me répugnaient, pendant que Rapha continuait de penser que Séverine était une personne très gentille et qu'il fallait la comprendre parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas que dans notre bon vieux bahut. Pauvre Rapha, qu'est-ce qu'elle est naïve ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais crue si je lui avais dit ce que j'ai entendu le mois dernier.

Mais, je dois dire que Mlle Celan, aussi connasse fut-elle à ce moment précis, a quelque part raison. J'ai remarqué que M. Jonquille titubait en début de mois, mais maintenant c'est encore pire, il boite et manque de tomber quand il va voir les cartes. En général, j'avance légèrement ma table vers lui, comme ça il ne tombe pas. Il ne voyait pas que je faisais ça pour lui. Il pensait que c'était pour mieux voir quand il allait à la carte de l'Europe qui se trouve au fond de la salle A24 ou que c'était parce qu'Axel, mon voisin, m'embêtait ou essayait de tricher sur moi.

Mercredi, on avait cours avec lui à 8h30. A cause du bus, je suis encore arrivée en retard parce que c'est notre premier cours de la journée. Heureusement, il sait que ce n'est pas ma faute et il m'ouvre toujours avec un sourire chaleureux, parce que j'ai toujours l'air craintif quand j'arrive en retard à un cours d'après les autres 305.

Il boitait encore, donc quand il a voulu aller à la carte du monde illustrer son cours sur les Etats-Unis, j'ai encore une fois avancé ma table. Cette fois, il a vraiment perdu l'équilibre et s'est rattrapé de justesse à ma table. Voyant que j'étais seule, Axel étant absent, il m'a remerciée avec un sourire et un petit clin d'œil.

Il paraît que j'ai rougi, d'après Théo qui regardait depuis le rang d'à côté. Mais je ne suis pas hétérosexuelle, c'est impossible que j'ai rougi. Il raconte souvent n'importe quoi, mais on se marre bien en Espagnol lui et moi quand il ne fait pas de blagues scatophiles sur Mme Maucin.

D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, depuis qu'on a M. Jonquille, il adore les cours d'Histoire-Géo. Il détestait ça avec Gilou déjà, alors que c'est un prof super marrant et que tout le monde l'adore, mais avec Anne, c'est le niveau au-dessus. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle haine envers un prof par mes propres yeux, j'en suis sûre.

Je dois dire moi aussi je préfère M. Jonquille à Mme Maucin maintenant. Avec Rapha et Valentine, ça a été vite pour décider qui on préférait, à l'unanimité. Christiane partage notre avis, elle qui en avait marre de la prof qu'on avait à la base.

M. Jonquille, ça se voit qu'il fait de son mieux pour qu'on soit prêts pour le Brevet en fin d'année. Mme Maucin ne cherchait même pas à nous comprendre personnellement, tandis que lui s'attarde sur les corrections plus que les détails du cours pour être sûr que les autres ne refassent pas les mêmes erreurs. Ça marche super bien, la plupart de la classe a maintenant douze de moyenne alors que cette majorité plongeait sous la moyenne avec Anne.

Il est très attentionné à vrai dire, surtout étrangement à mon égard. Je ne sais pas s'il est comme ça avec Rapha et Christiane en cours, mais avec moi, il a toujours un petit mot gentil à me dire à la fin du cours, quand je reste comme ça je peux parler avec lui pendant qu'il descend en salle des profs et moi dans la cour, comme les autres élèves.

Mais je m'inquiète pour M. Jonquille, moi. Je veux dire, il n'a pas été là pendant la semaine qui a suivi l'atroce discussion des profs d'A30, avant de revenir avec un peu moins de cernes sous les yeux mais avec un plâtre à la cheville et des béquilles. Il en semble embarrassé d'ailleurs, surtout quand je descends avec lui, car il me fait traîner, comme il dirait si bien lui-même.

Je lui ai déjà dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais il s'excuse toujours autant d'être lent dans les escaliers. Les autres profs râlent parce qu'il est assez lent quand il emprunte les marches et qu'il arrive très souvent en retard, parfois au point qu'il ne quitte même pas sa salle car il sait que de toute façon il passera la récré dans les escaliers.

Il y a un point commun entre Anne et Julien, pour sûr. Ce sont tous les deux des bourreaux de travail, jamais ils ne s'arrêtent tant qu'ils n'ont pas fini leur tas de copies. Chez elle, les rides et l'âge le masquait un peu, mais vu que lui fait très « jeunot », comme diraient les autres profs du collège, ça se voit très fort qu'il a de grandes poches sous les yeux.

C'est encore pire depuis qu'il est à béquilles, car c'est un effort supplémentaire pour lui à cause du fait qu'il doit composer avec de longues montées et descentes. J'ai peur de voir ce que lui fera sa rééducation niveau énergie, ça sera un carnage, car on voit que parfois il a du mal à faire cours sans vouloir prendre un oreiller et dormir sur son bureau, tête la première dans les choux.

Mon père, quand il l'a rencontré à la réunion parents-profs, il a été étonné que ce ne soit pas une « vieille folle rabougrie » comme Mme Maucin. Ah, oui, j'avais oublié de lui préciser que j'avais changé de prof entre deux, car il n'a pas compris ça quand j'ai dit que Mme Maucin était bien malade…

Il était perturbé, mon père. Il a fini par me demander après l'entretien si c'était un homme ou une femme qui était en face de lui, en train de lui parler de moi et ma moyenne de dix-huit. C'était une question assez sordide, je dois dire, mais moi aussi je me la pose maintenant.

M. Jonquille, si on l'appelle « Juliette » de temps à autres, c'est bien pour une raison. De loin, il ressemble à une femme, mais de près aussi en fait quand j'y pense. Il a une voix fluette, féminine, et une silhouette qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie Mme Maucin qui elle avait une poitrine plate comme le sol de la salle A24.

Certaines filles de ma classe, qui le matent de temps à autre car « il est trop mignon », disent de temps à autre qu'il a des seins. Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment cru cette affirmation avant de bien regarder entre deux corrections de questions du dernier DS. Eh, oui, je confirme… Il a bien des seins.

J'ai eu du mal à croire ma vision à ce moment-là. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'on était mercredi à 8h30, mais non, j'étais complètement réveillée et mon voisin bavait presque sur sa table en se rinçant allègrement l'œil sur la poitrine plutôt proéminente du prof.

J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était de la graisse ou quelque chose du genre, mais vu qu'il est fin comme une aiguille, ça ne se peut pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas su quoi dire, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en conclure à vrai dire.

C'est triste, on m'apprend à faire des conclusions dans nombre de matières, mais une fois que je dois en faire une qui me tracasse vraiment, je suis incapable d'en trouver une qui soit vraisemblable.

J'en ai bien trouvé, des solutions. Mais toutes sont quasiment la même : le prof serait une femme. Mais, c'est complètement stupide ! C'est bien trop gros pour l'Esplanade, il ne se passe jamais rien chez nous. La dernière action, c'est quand on a appris que Mlle Sicagalla était enceinte, c'est dire s'il ne se passe rien dans notre bahut.

Ça semble surréaliste, à vrai dire. Je sais, je n'ai pas le quotidien du commun des mortels de mon âge la plupart du temps, mais même à moi ça semble défier les lois élémentaires de la logique pure. Jamais, jamais un truc comme ça ne serait possible en dehors de mes chers mangas.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Justine, est-ce que votre remplaçant s'occupe bien de vous, toi et les autres Troisièmes ? Tes profs me disent qu'il est très mauvais. _Me demande Mme Maucin que j'ai croisée par hasard dans la rue, accompagnée de ma cousine Ambre, en plein dans sa convalescence.

_C'est faux Madame, ils mentent ! M. Jonquille est très bien, même mieux que vous ! _Je hurle sans faire exprès, énervée qu'on insulte mon prof d'Histoire et prête à le défendre de ce titre de « jeunot incapable » qu'il se tape en salle des profs.

Mme Maucin n'a pas su quoi me répondre. Me rendant compte de la gravité de mes actes, je claque mes mains devant ma bouche, et m'excuse. Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grave, mais elle était choquée de me voir aussi violente et tranchante. À vrai dire, elle n'a pas vu mon côté impulsif, elle n'en a pas eu le temps et ne l'aura pas plus, car j'ai préféré partir juste après avec Ambre, car on avait autre chose à faire à la base et aucune de nous deux n'avait envie de s'éterniser avec la folle de la salle A24.

Ambre m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi agressive quant à la défense de ce M. Jonquille. Je lui ai raconté les évènements de ce mois d'avril bien particulier, des évènements qui m'ont marquée tout autant qu'ils m'ont perturbée. Je… Je vais m'expliquer, mais ça va m'être difficile de tout résumer de façon plus ou moins neutre, car j'en suis encore choquée.

Mes profs ont continué à redoubler en condescendance envers M. Jonquille, plus encore qu'avant. La semaine dernière, voici ce qui s'est produit, le plus fidèlement restitué que je ne le puisse.

_Eh, Julien, j'ai un truc à te dire. _Hurla Mlle Celan à son collègue devant nous, descendant du troisième étage sur ses échasses de chaussures, la veine palpitant au front.

_Ah, euh, Sév… J'veux dire M'zelle Celan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Répondit-il, surpris mais une peur visible dans ses yeux.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et ma classe, intriguée, l'a laissée passer. Je ne leur en veux pas autant que j'ai envie de dépecer cette connasse de Celan après ce qu'elle a osé faire, mais bon, ils ne connaissaient pas ses intentions. Moi non plus, mais j'étais juste derrière M. Jonquille, donc je n'ai pas eu à me pousser, et heureusement.

La prof de Musique est arrivée tout près de lui et lui a asséné un coup de poing dans le ventre sans vergogne, du plus fort qu'elle puisse, avant de se retourner pour partir, lui murmurant _Casse-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps, tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu es bien trop nul pour succéder à Anne. Et encore, ce collège est moisi, ton niveau arrive à l'être encore plus._

Lui, en réaction, a lâché ses béquilles, sa cheville toujours aussi hors service dans son plâtre. Heureusement, j'ai pu le rattraper dans sa chute, mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait frappé à un endroit où il ne fallait pas, car quand je l'ai posé par terre pour ramasser ses béquilles, la classe entière estomaquée, il était tordu de douleur là où le poing de Mlle Celan était allé se loger aussi violemment que possible.

J'ai demandé aux autres de partir, instinctivement, sans réfléchir. D'habitude, ils m'auraient dit que je ne les commande pas, mais là, ils sont partis sans rien dire, comprenant que notre prof ne supporterait pas d'avoir toute une foule autour de lui. M. Jonquille est quelqu'un de très sensible, en particulier à l'attention de ses élèves et de ses collègues.

Il se retenait de pleurer. J'étais en larmes moi : comment avait-elle pu faire ça, et pourquoi à lui ? Elle ne regrettait rien, vu la fière démarche qu'elle avait en quittant les lieux de son atroce acte. J'étais en colère tout autant que j'étais choquée et que je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais seule avec lui à présent, pendant qu'il cherchait à apaiser sa douleur à l'abdomen.

Il a levé la tête vers moi, et m'a tristement souri en m'adressant ces paroles :

_De toute façon, elle a raison, aucun d'mes collègues peut me supporter, autant que j'm'en aille, ta prof doit être en bonne santé maintenant… Ils ont raison, je suis qu'une débutante, j'arriverai pas à vous former comme il se doit pour le lycée…_

M. Jonquille a alors éclaté en sanglots, cachant son visage avec ses cheveux tombants, formant un rideau sur son visage, tandis que ses mains compressaient encore son ventre endolori. J'étais émue, et en même temps je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les lumières du couloir venaient de s'éteindre, faute de mouvement détecté.

Mon instinct a alors réagi, et sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà en train de l'enlacer, essayant de partager sa douleur, bien que je ne puisse bien sûr rien en savoir. J'avais juste envie qu'il sache que, nous, ses élèves, on le soutient, car nous on sait qu'il n'est pas cet abruti mal élevé que les autres profs du lycée dénoncent à tort.

Je lui ai alors dit, alors que moi aussi j'avais des sanglots dans la voix :

_C'est vous qui m'avez dit de prendre confiance en moi, de ne pas m'occuper de ce que les autres peuvent dire sur moi et faire de mon mieux ! J'm'en fous de M'dame Maucin, vous êtes bien mieux qu'elle, alors arrêtez de dire des conneries ! Grâce à vous, toute la classe ou presque a au-dessus de la moyenne et on comprend tous l'Histoire maintenant ! Alors, s'il-vous-plaît… Pleurez pas… J'suis déjà assez inquiète comme ça, me rajoutez pas plus encore dans la tête, sinon je vais imploser…_

Il a alors relevé la tête, prenant conscience du poids de mes paroles. Il m'a regardée dans les yeux, une larme coulant toujours sur sa joue droite, en esquissant un petit sourire. Il a ensuite soupiré avant de me répondre :

_Ah, Justine… J'vois que tu mets en application ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire, c'est bien… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irai bien, c'est juste qu'elle a… Frappé à un endroit sensible… _

J'en ai alors profité pour lâcher ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ces choses qui me tracassaient depuis des jours et des nuits à présent. C'était le moment où jamais, il n'avait pas le cœur à mentir à présent…

_Monsieur, y a pas que ça… C'est juste que j'suis inquiète pour vous car vous semblez toujours épuisé, au bord de l'évanouissement… J'ai peur que vous fassiez un burnout ou un truc du genre, car j'veux plus que vous soyez absent des semaines entières, j'sais déjà que l'année finie j'vous verrais plus, laissez-moi au moins profiter de vos cours… _

C'est les yeux attendris et une larme à l'œil que M. Jonquille me regarda à nouveau, fortement ému à son tour. Moi, je pleurais à chaudes larmes, ne parvenant plus à contrôler ma tristesse et mes inquiétudes, mes craintes, et tout le reste. J'étais encore sous le choc et tout s'enchaîna trop vite pour que je puisse calmer mes émotions.

Je me sentais pourtant à l'aise en près de lui ainsi, je n'avais aucune difficulté à lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire. Il me rassurait comme il m'inquiétait, finalement. Je n'avais pas peur, ou honte : ça me semblait presque naturel, ce que j'étais en train de faire.

M. Jonquille… Non, Julien me répondit :

_J'vois que tu tiens vraiment à moi, c'est bizarre… J'sais bien que je me tue au boulot mais… Je sens que je vous le dois, car je suis payé pour ça… Rassure-toi, je me calmerai quand je me sentirai vraiment trop près de mes limites… Arrête de pleurer maintenant, toi aussi, ça m'démoralise quand je vois mes élèves pleurer…_

Finalement, j'ai souri, bien que je me doute bien qu'il a alors menti pour me rassurer, et je l'ai aidé à se relever. Nous sommes entrés dans la salle avec l'aide de ses clés, je le portais sur mon épaule car il ne pouvait pas encore se relever à cause de sa douleur ventrale. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il avait des médicaments dans son sac, dont un antidouleur, et je lui ai prêté ma bouteille d'eau que je réservais pour le sport dans la même matinée, car nous étions mercredi, ce jour-là.

Curieuse, je lui ai demandé pourquoi ses collègues le détestaient tant. Il m'a alors répondu que c'était parce qu'il leur semblait louche à cause de son côté efféminé, de sa jeunesse et donc de son manque d'expérience. A vrai dire, il me disait ça, mais il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même ce qu'ils lui reprochaient tous.

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient pas à en faire un tel bouc émissaire, surtout quand une prof aussi mauvaise et orgueilleuse que Mlle Celan ne recevait quasiment aucune haine de la part de ces mêmes collègues. Je dis presque, car Mme Maucin ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et certains des autres profs du collège n'aiment pas comment elle se comporte, la plupart étant d'ailleurs loin d'être les gens qui veulent la peau de M. Jonquille.

Il m'a répondu que, tristement, il suffisait d'être une jolie jeune femme avec une paire de seins attirante pour ne pas être aussi harcelé qu'il ne l'était.


End file.
